


I'll Get Lost (If You Want Me To)

by TimmyJaybird



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [35]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Peter gets caught with a little toy he always teased Wade about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The theme was "enthusiasm". God it's taken me forever to write some Spideypool again...

“Wade?” Peter asked, shoving the apartment door closed with his foot. He balanced as he did so, looking around the kitchen the apartment opened directly into. There was a pile of dishes in the sink- no surprise there- but the table was  _ shockingly _ clean. “You home yet?”

 

He pocketed his key, stooping over to undo his high tops. He kicked them to the side, padded in his socked feet through the apartment. The lights were all off, and taped to the closed bedroom door was a sloppy written note-

 

_ Petey baby! _

 

_ You beat me! I’ll crawl back in eventually! _

 

There was a number of poorly drawn hearts, followed by  _ Wade _ . Peter rolled his eyes, left the note taped on the door and pushed it open, stepping into the bedroom. He dropped his backpack on the floor, his suit packed in beneath a pair of sweats, some extra underwear. He really should just start leaving stuff here- but he was worried it would get  _ lost _ .

 

He walked over to the bed, clicked the little lamp on Wade’s nightstand on, and flopped onto it. His arm rested over his eyes as he sighed, listening to the rare silence in the apartment. It was  _ never _ quiet when Wade was home.

 

He wondered how late he would be. He’d texted Peter earlier, told him  _ something had come up _ , and to just come over- and god, did Peter actually want to know what it was? Probably not- if he really did he could suit up and chase down his boyfriend himself.

 

Wade would probably like that.

 

Peter let his arm fall away, turned his head and glanced at the nightstand. He could try to get some sleep, for once. He had pulled some pretty late nights. Or go watch a movie, fire up the Xbox…

 

Instead he sat back up, pulled open the nightstand. He was always  _ curious _ if something new had popped up in here, since the last time he’d looked. The first thing he saw was the bottle of lube- and okay, they should probably get more soon. He made a mental note to pick that up. He pushed past it, smirked over the little egg shaped vibrator, hooked to is control by a thick wire-

 

That had been fun. Wade had made the sort of noises that Peter jerked off to still, in the shower, with that. They should use it again. He bit his lip, chuckled to himself. Sooner rather than later.

 

Beyond that were the usual toys he remembered- and in the back a thick, black plastic sleeve. Peter reached for it, pulled the fleshlight out, weighed it in his hand. It was heavier than he thought, but it rolled easily in his hand. He’d never actually seen Wade use it, just knew it was tucked up in the drawer with the rest of the toys. Hell, he’d teased his boyfriend over it, until Wade had shut him up, rolled him over and given Peter other noises to make.

 

He unscrewed the top, dropped it into the drawer. Peachy, creamy flesh like material, shaped like a pussy. He clicked his tongue- wondered if there was a  _ reason _ for the choice. Or had it just been on  _ sale _ or something?

 

He rubbed his fingers along the fake, spread lips. It was soft- and Peter couldn’t help it, he slipped two inside. It wasn’t warm, but at least it was  _ clean _ and god, maybe he was having a good affect on Wade after all. He rubbed his fingers along the ribbed walls, thrusting them lazily… and could admit to  _ himself _ that maybe he was a little curious.

 

He looked around the room, figured Wade would come stumbling in through the window or the door way too early in the morning. Figured he had some time. Figured it couldn’t  _ hurt _ .

 

Peter set the toy aside, reached down and popped open the button on his skinny jeans. He flopped back, lifted his hips and shimmied them down his thighs, before he lifted his legs, tugging them off. He let them slide over the side of the bed, before his briefs went flying halfway across the room-  _ damn elastic _ \- before he was sitting up again. He turned, leaned back into the pillows, grabbed the toy in one hand, the other reached for the drawer. He pumped a few squirts of lube into his palm, before he reached down, rubbed it along his cock. He was almost embarrassed that he’d gotten half hard thinking about sliding his cock into something he figured Wade fucked pretty frequently.

 

He shivered. The lube was cold, but it let his cock slide easily along his palm. He squeezed a few times, sucking on his tongue as he swelled in his own fist. When he was satisfied with that, he moved to sliding his slick fingers back into the fleshlight, spreading the lube along the inside. He gave a little groan, thinking maybe he could get into this, pretending to be sliding his fingers into someone who  _ wanted _ him-

 

More fun to pretend it was Wade’s ass, though.

 

He pulled them out, wrapped his fist around the base of his cock. He held the toy above him, eased it down so he could rub his cockhead against the slit. It was… soft, soft enough that Peter sighed, before he was inching the toy down slowly. The sigh broke off into a moan, and then simply his breath, as he eased the sheath down until his cock was seated inside fully. He tipped his head back, let his eyes fall shut before he lifted the toy, halfway up his shaft, before easing it back down. He shivered, did it again, falling into the rhythm.

 

The toy was slowly warming up from the friction, from his own body heat. Peter moved it a bit faster, his hips rising up to meet it. He turned his cheek, rested it on Wade’s pillow, groaned as he rubbed his cheek against it. He could complain about how Wade needed to wash his sheets more, but he couldn’t complain that the pillows smelled like him. Sweat and that cheap soap he used that  _ worked _ for him, the remnants of the lotion that Peter usually rubbed into his skin, to help relax him-

 

He groaned, let his teeth snag on his lip, trying to bury it. Fuck he could come to that, could think about sliding into Wade’s body instead, getting his hands on his hips and tugging him back with each thrust, listening to him fall utterly apart-

 

“ _ Well now _ , isn’t this just a sweet coming home present.”

 

Peter jerked, body going rigid. His head snapped towards the door, which was now  _ open _ , and leaning against the damn frame was Wade. He was still in full suit and gear, but Peter knew the cocky smirk behind that mask. “Wade,” he squeaked, and he knew the grin only  _ grew _ . He went to pull the toy off, heat and color rising to his cheeks- but Wade was running in, hopping on the bed and making Peter bounce slightly.

 

“Baby boy if you wanted a night along with Lucy all ya had to do was  _ say something _ .”

 

“You… you  _ named it _ ?” Wade nodded and Peter groaned, dropping his head back, his grip on the toy going slack. “I’m not even shocked.” He didn’t lift his head, wasn’t sure he could actually face Wade in that moment. “Sorry, I just- I dunno. I got bored and-  _ nff _ !” Peter grunted, his words cut off, as he felt Wade’s gloved hand close over his, suddenly guiding the toy up and then back down. He lifted his head, peered through half lidded eyes as Wade set a teasingly, slow rhythm. “Wade?”

 

“Shit,” he mumbled, his fingers tight over Peter’s. “Lemme give you a hand Petey baby.”  Peter exhaled, before his hand fell away, and it was just Wade’s, carefully sliding the toy over his cock. He dropped his head back again, closed his eyes and pushed his hips up, felt his cock throbbing, leaking precum into the now warm almost-flesh. His breaths came faster, his fingers flexing against the blanket beneath him.

 

He could come like this. He knew he could- but then again, he was pretty sure he could get off no matter  _ what _ Wade did. The guy got his rocks off making Peter feel good, and he was fucking  _ amazing _ at it.

 

Peter thrust up again, before the toy was suddenly pulled off his cock. He whined, lifted his head, to see Wade setting it aside, reaching out for him. He grabbed Peter’s arm, tugged him up, leaned in and nuzzled his neck, his tussled hair. He could hear Wade breathing through the mask.

 

“Trust me?” he asked, and Peter, he laughed.

 

“Always.” It was sickeningly, terrifyingly true. Another nuzzle to his pulse, and then Wade was scooting back, giving him space.

 

“Hands and knees, baby boy.” Peter shifted, as Wade pulled his gloves off, tossed them to the floor. He shoved his mask up, over his nose, before he was lifting the toy again. Peter felt it rub against his cockhead, before Wade was easing it up over his shaft. He groaned, tipped his head down, his tshirt riding up his waist. Wade’s other hand rubbed the back of one thigh. “Feel good?”

 

“Y-yeah,” Peter stammered, cursing himself inwardly. He tried to chase the toy with his hips, the slow rhythm torturous, with how close he had been getting. His cock was throbbing, aching down to his balls. He whined, and the hand on his thigh moved to his balls, cupped them and squeezed. Peter gave a sharp gasp, and Wade chuckled, raspy.

 

“Always liked when I did this,” he mumbled, rolling them in his hand. “Wish I had a third hand, get your nipples too baby boy.” Peter shuddered, desperately trying to thrust into the toy. Wade squeezed his balls again, just hard enough, and Peter nearly howled. He leaned over him, chose to wrap his arm around Peter’s waist as he moved the toy faster, let Peter begin to fuck it with abandon. “That’s it baby,” he whispered, slowly spinning the toy as Peter fucked it. “Fuck that pussy  _ hard _ .”

 

Peter gasped, a chill going down his spine- and Wade was full on  _ laughing _ .

 

“That get you going?”

 

“Shut- shut up!” Still, Peter jerked is hips. “Just keep talking.”

 

“Can’t do  _ both _ Petey-”

 

“ _ Wade _ !” Wade grunted, shuddering over hearing his name, sliding his hips against Peter’s ass and jerking them, forcing him deeper into the toy.

 

“C’mon Peter, come for me,” he grunted, and Peter bit his lip, his arms trembling holding him up. “Fill that pussy up baby boy.” Peter’s mouth dropped open, his hips jerking and stuttering, before he was tossing his head back,  _ smiling _ as he shouted and came, hard. Wade held the toy, let him thrust a few times until he was  _ empty _ , and even then Peter’s hips were still moving. Only when they stilled did he back off, pulling the toy away. Peter’s cock, half flaccid now, slipped free, and he let himself drop down to the bed, burying his face in the pillows.

 

He heard the toy flop down onto the bed, and then Wade was stretching out, rubbing a bare hand along his back. Peter shivered, before he began to squirm, trying to get on his side.

 

“And you laughed at me over that thing,” Wade said, grinning, “pretty sure you enjoyed it Petey-” he was cut off when Peter tossed an arm over his neck, hauled himself in and kissed him. It was clumsy, mostly Peter just shoving his lips  _ hard _ against Wade’s mouth, but it got him quiet for a moment.

 

“Wade,” he breathed, pulling back  _ just enough _ , “shut up.”

 

“Hmmm, what’s in it for me?”

 

Peter huffed, before he kissed him again. A little less clumsy, and this time when he pulled back, it was with Wade’s lip pinched between his teeth. The man groaned, and Peter let go, smirked like the devil. “I’m going to fuck you so damn hard in about ten minutes,” he said, “and  _ then _ you can make some noise. Okay?”

 

Wade stared, mouth slightly open, before Peter was grabbing his mask, pulling it off completely and tossing it away. He cupped the back of his head, as Wade managed a weak,shaking, “Yeah, totally okay.”

 

Peter kept that smirk, and leaned in to give Wade the sort of kiss he felt his boyfriend deserved, after that.


End file.
